How Bloom Became the Lead Singer
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Did anyone besides myself watch the 4th season of WinX Club and wonder how Bloom became the lead singer in the band? Well this is my version of how it happened. Bloom fans sorry, it won't end well.


**How Bloom Became the Lead Singer**

**A one-shot with spoilers**

** Note: So I finally watched all of the 4th season online and part of Winx in Concert only to find out that Bloom is the lead singer even though Musa is the fairy of music from Melody. After a bunch of "what the hells" I finally decided to write this short one-shot. If you like Bloom and don't believe she'd stoop to threats to stay in the spotlight or lack a sense of humor, don't read this. For everyone else I give you the explanation of how Bloom became the lead singer.**

** Summary: Did anyone besides myself watch the 4th season of Winx Club and think 'How in the hell did Bloom get to be the lead singer when Musa's the fairy of music' besides myself? Well for those of you who did, this story will explain it. Trust me it won't be pretty.**

** Disclaimer: Bill, cereal sample, bill, bill, note from my psychiatrist about how I don't own Winx Club.**

** Dedication: I'm dedicating this story to myself because my 29th birthday is this Saturday. I'm also dedicating it to Stills and Photographs from WWA because she said to go ahead with my idea.**

Bloom and Musa were standing in Musa's room while Bloom was training her voice. Thanks to Musa's knowledge and spells the training was going quicker than expected however Bloom was still a long way from being lead singer material, especially when her friend and band mate was the fairy of music. But Bloom still had a plan to get past that. True it would be sneaky and underhanded and would most likely make Icy blanch from how devious the plan was but Bloom didn't care she just wanted to be the lead singer whatever the cost.

"Well Bloom, I have to say you're showing a lot of progress." Musa stated after Bloom had finished going through the scales for the two thousandth time today.

"Thanks Musa," Bloom replied testing the waters just in case she didn't have to put her plan into action.

"Yeah, keep on practicing and you'll be set to be the backup singer in no time."

Bloom gritted her teeth, she was nobody's backup singer. She'd _stolen_ someone else's fiancé for Pete's sake plus she was _a princess_. There was no way she was going to be back up, even to Musa who was much more musically gifted than she was. That was it, she would now have to act.

"Uh Bloom? Is everything okay?" Musa asked sounding concerned.

"Of course." Bloom replied with a strained laugh. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you just growled after I told you you'll make a great backup singer"

"Oh yeah, about that whole backup singer thing."

"What about it?"

"Well I figured I was going to be the lead singer and you could do back up since you'd be so busy playing guitar and everything." Bloom stated as if they were discussing the weather.

"But Bloom, you only just started practicing. And besides everyone knows my voice is better than yours." Musa reasoned. "It's just not logical."

"Actually I think it's quite logical since I'm the head of the group. I should be the lead singer too."

"Bloom, be reasonable for once in your life. You cannot be the lead singer just because you want to be the lead singer."

Musa rubbed the bridge of her nose before proceeding. "To be honest when you sing it sounds like someone slammed the door on a cat's tail. Stella would be a better candidate than you."

Bloom stomped her foot as if she was a five year old being deprived dessert. "I could be the lead singer if you would let me."

"And why would I do that when starting the band was _my_ idea and Jason's the one who discovered _me_?" Musa asked sounding a bit uneasy. She didn't like the tone of voice Bloom was using on her, or the sudden regression back into childhood.

"Because if you don't well…. You know how hard fire is to control sometimes." Bloom stated while forming a fireball in her left hand and giving Musa's flute a menacing look. "Such a dangerous element."

Musa's eyes widened into dark blue saucers, her friend of four years was threatening her. "Bloom! You wouldn't!" She gasped.

"Oh I would alright. I've become quite accustomed to getting what I want." Bloom stated with an evil grin. "In fact when I get back to Domino I just might demand a pony from my parents. So give me what I want, or the flute gets it."

Musa put her hands up in defeat. What could she do? That flute was one of the few things she had left of her mother and Bloom had a crazy look in her eye.

"Okay you can be the lead singer."

"Ooh thank you! I knew you'd say yes!" Bloom squealed giving Musa a hug.

'As if I had a choice' Musa thought to herself tentatively hugging Bloom back, it made her think of hugging a land mine.

"So what do you want me to do?" the music fairy asked sounding worried.

"Oh, nothing too big." Bloom said. "Just give me a voice better than yours so Jason won't question why I'm the lead singer."

"I don't think there's a spell for that." Musa replied.

"Yes there is silly," Bloom corrected pulling a piece of paper from her back pocket and handing it to Musa. "I found it last night."

"You mean you planned this?" Musa asked feeling both shocked and hurt.

"Yes, and if you tell anyone I'll make them believe that you didn't want me in the band in the first place."

Musa bit her tongue so she wouldn't be tempted to ask if she was dealing with Darcy or Diaspro instead of Bloom.

"Fine." Musa sighed. "Why do you want to do this anyway Bloom?"

"I haven't thought that far yet. So come on, let's do the spell."

Musa fought back the urge to beat Bloom senseless and run back to Magix with Riven. Forget Roxy, forget the Black Circle, forget the freaky animals they were selling at Love and Pet. Bloom could have them all. There was just one small problem, Bloom would probably hunt her down and burn all her musical instruments in a bonfire and roast marshmallows on them.

"Fine where do we start?" The blue haired fairy asked sounding defeated, not that Bloom noticed.

_The next day at the Fruitti Music Bar_

"I can't believe it, our first performance in public!" Stella squealed with a smile wide enough to crack her face. Musa wished she could feel as happy as her blonde friend.

"Musa, are you ready to go out there and show them what you can do?" Layla asked.

"Yeah Musa, let's go out and show this town what we're made of." Flora chimed in.

"Alright, but before we do, I have an announcement to make." Musa said standing in front of all her friends. She gave Bloom a pleading look which the red headed fairy prudently ignored.

"What is it?" Asked Tecna. "You're not pregnant are you?"

'If only I was." Musa thought to herself. 'With Brandon's child, even that would be easier to explain.'

"Well, I've decided that I would let Bloom be the lead singer when we do the songs since she's made such an improvement."

The other four girls' mouths formed perfect O's of shock.

"But… but even _Mitzi_ sings better than her!" Layla finally protested. "Bloom sounds like Artu after he's eaten baked beans!"

"Not anymore." Bloom corrected smugly as she began to warm up for their first song, You're The One.

"Well, then I guess that decision is made." Tecna stated. "Even though it is a highly illogical one."

The other three girls nodded and before Musa could say another word, Roxy's father, Klaus came into the back.

"Are you girls ready?" he asked "Everyone's waiting for you girls to come on stage. Especially you Musa."

"Okay thank you Klaus." Musa replied shakily.

The sextet hurried onto the stage and Musa grabbed her microphone. "Before we start our concert, I have an announcement to make. Please welcome Bloom Peters(1), our new lead singer."

Bloom bounced around on the stage waving to everyone like a maniac while Musa and the others began the opening chords to 'You're The One' in front of a few hundred shocked people.

_The End_

** And that my dears is how Bloom became the lead singer. Love me? Hate me? Want to flame broil me for insulting Bloom and making her seem like an evil brat? Then hey hit me up with a review and I'll get back to ya. I have to get to work. Kai thanx bai!**

**1.) ****According to one of the 4Kids books I had that was the last name given to Bloom.**


End file.
